Memories
by BlazingEmber
Summary: May lives her life and confidently accepts the realization that she is grown up and hast to take a step higher, even if it means forgetting some of her past, might include actual pokemon, might not Hoennshipping. Drabbles and Collections of Oneshots
1. Rememberance

BlazingEmber: somehow my whole writing career went down the drain during me entire School Break so I want to revive if I at least think it's possible, my writing career.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Remembrance 

May, a grown young woman remembers a time in her life when everything was calmer, more soothing and not war-torn and broken apart, a time of friendship and young lovers at bloom. At least that's what she thought. Memories of her past was dearly important to her, she was also once a young lover falling in love with a white haired guy. She didn't want to tell anyone she actually fell but she knew in her own way that she did. She could still remember the days. Or at least she can think it was the days.

After her oh so boring work, well at least in her opinion, she meant the pay was nice but the whole idea of working in a dreary building seemed dull and totally out of touch. She went to the mall, after all she deserved some free-time. Her friends also had some family time to catch up on so she guessed that she'll be alone again. She doesn't mind and after all she never did actually mind not having company

She passed by her usual favorite areas which were the boutiques, such as 'Simply Misty' (Strange but at least have her mentioned) and 'Totally Dawn' (Never actually played Pokemon Diamond or Pearl yet). And sometimes the Bookstore, she went in to buy some office supplies because she would at least get some new items. And she was tired of such cheap items that barely work, She was finally going to check out her Ball Pens and Planner's when she spotted a Scrapbook, simple eloquent design with a nice touch of pink as she glanced at it. She then went out of the line as people squeezed her and she guessed she could buy it, she had a few money left in her.

After Checking out she went back home with nothing left to do. The Night was still young and some people were running around trying to catch buses. She guessed that since it was her Pay Day she could at least have something nice to eat for dinner. So she went in the Restaurant called 'Gourmet Dining'. As she sat down and looked at the Menu she then noticed a familiar figure walk past. She didn't mind it as she just ordered randomly from the menu and started darting her eyes around the restaurant for the familiar figure she saw earlier that passed by her.

She finally glanced at her left and saw her childhood friend. Her heart ached for him a few years ago but it was just a childish crush. Now she just believes that they're the best of friends. And to her that was all that matters. She approached him and was in fact correct at finding out who he was

"Brendan!" May softly exclaimed

"May?" He replied

"Small world huh?" she said as she took the seat in front of him

"So how are you?" he asks

"Oh you know, life, work, romance" she explains

"Really?" he asked surprised

"Of course" She confidently said

"That's nice to know, and what about friends?" He asks

"Not that much but hey, I'm content" She replies

And a conversation was on as they talked about how life was going for both of them. Both were content with life and couldn't possibly think of anything they want in life. Somehow the conversation was pleasant enough and memories of the past was again recalled.


	2. Holiday

BlazingEmber: Well, it's hard to strike inspiration but it's fun at the same time, Finally there's a Memory for May and Brenda

BlazingEmber: Well, it's hard to strike inspiration but it's fun at the same time, Finally there's a Memory for May and Brendan to recover

Chapter 2 Holiday Greetings,

The First memory both of them remembered was at Christmas, 2027. both of them Age 16 having a competition to see who has the higher total gift value, now for kids they don't really mind how many, they really mind how much. May tore her gift from her parents and looked away in disgust

"Ack, I told you mom that I didn't want another dress!" she complained loudly

"Well we couldn't think of another present" Her Mother replied

"You could've tried a bit harder on that, Max secretly makes fun of these anyway" She informed, glaring at his younger brother

"We're sorry we didn't get you the present you wanted, but you should learn to appreciate these even if they're not what you wanted" The Father lectured as she looked down

Brendan on the other hand was spending Christmas at their house, as both their Families were having a party, come to think of it, little root was a tad bit small that there were only 2 families living there. But anyway, Brendan looked upon his gifts. They were small and he thought to himself.

Smaller Gifts are better, big ones are usually toys for kids, Smaller ones are usually gadgets

He grinned as he sat down cross-legged and glanced slightly at May. Putting aside the so-called dress. He grabbed the first present, also from his parents. Light, small, he shook the Box a bit and finally opened it

"Ah yes, I finally have my Z3" He murmured to himself as he looked in awe at the glasses, not surprisingly Max was right beside him.

"Cool! You have a Z3!" Max stared with the look of a madman

The Z3 were Sunglasses Designed to create Video and Audio Output, its very similar to an MP4 but rather obtains Surround sound, Digital Sync, Hi Precision Quality, and Cutting-Edge Graphics. Brendan tried it on and posed himself a bit.

"What do you think Max?" He asked bragging a bit

"Not bad" he said, mischievously trying to sneak away his presents

"Don't even think about it" Brendan said as the Z3 zoomed in the motion detection feature

"Darn" he said but snatched a present anyway and ran

"Get back here!" Brendan said with his Z3 playing his favorite song, strangely speeding him up

May opened another Present, it was from the Professor. Judging from his high reputation she thinks that he bought her an expensive gift, her guess was correct. She got the PB9.8, a Watch that could expand itself. Create holographic images. And has a rocking Stereo.

"Finally!" She said as she looked at her Father who was also a bit impressed, her mother on the other hand will never meet up to her demands on presents.

Brendan finally Caught the Present Max snatched away, and opened it. He wasn't taken by Surprise as he got himself another book from his dad. '_Creatures of Legend, truth or Fiction' _Another interesting read maybe but he was honestly sick of reading books already. Considering he already has a whole shelf of them.

May went outside to test her PB and Brendan followed close behind. The cool night air played with their hair as they huddled a bit closer as they moved, the temperature dropped lower.

"Eheh… This seems a bit Awkward" May remarked on their current walking position side by side

"Really? I think this is getting comfy" He said as he grinned sheepishly

"I'm not a human pillow you know!" She snapped quietly

"I didn't say you were" He informed defending himself in a way she wouldn't notice.

"Hey, what about my present?" She asked him with pleading eyes

"Oh, you're Present? It seems I don't have it with me" Brendan lied which was pretty obvious

"Oh come on!" She tugged gently on his arm

"Alright already" He said in a rather warming tone as he held out his present to her

"You got me Jewelry?" She asked stunned

"Well I can't think of anything else" He stammered

"Thank you!" She said, tackling and hugging him at the same time, causing them to both fall into the white blanket of snow

"Okay, now let me fix that for you" Brendan said as he fixed the necklace on her neck as it shimmered Sapphire.

"Come on, Were going to be late for dinner!" She said running towards the house

"Hey!" He said as he ran alongside her

Brendan and May, Best of friends, Arch rivals, and secret lovers,

To them the Memory was rather refreshing to think about. A Memory Unforgotten, A Tale to Remember

BlazingEmber: Death short but there's nothing else to do than drabble on endlessly


End file.
